Shinobi High
by Tokumei no chosha
Summary: I watched as Sasuke strode past. I didn't get a passing glance, of course. When Sasuke wanted to ignore someone, he sure as hell didn't do it half-heartedly. He wants you to KNOW you're of no significance to him anymore. High school AU, lemon/yaoi.


I watched as Sasuke strode past. I didn't get a passing glance, of course. When Sasuke wanted to ignore someone, he sure as hell didn't do it half-heartedly. He wants you to KNOW you're of no significance to him anymore.

It had been a few weeks since our falling-out. It started out as one of the casual arguments we'd have, but it escalated quickly without warning, ending with Sasuke hissing, "You were NOTHING before you met me, Naruto." and stalking off.

Now, I was used to Sasuke's temper tantrums, the causes ranging from to me spending too much time with my best friend Sakura to even SPEAKING to Gaara from science class. He has a grudge against him for some reason, and he dislikes Sakura because he thinks she's stopping me from being with him whenever he wants. He's extremely controlling.

Uchiha Sasuke and I had been a couple since 8th grade. I wasn't very well known or popular, remaining in the shadows with my bestie, Haruno Sakura. She's a very diligent student, almost the exact opposite of myself. She spends alot of her free time making sure I don't fail out of high school. That meant shoving a text book in my face and hitting me until I studied. Such vigorous encouragements are necessary, as I sleep through most of my classes.

Sasuke and my relationship began with violence. Don't get me wrong; he doesn't go out of his way to bully people. He only starts something if they provoke him somehow.

It just so happened that one day, I tripped in the cafeteria, and somehow managed to spill my ramen all over his shirt. He sighed caustically as it dripped down onto his jeans, full of annoyance and disgust. He began to stand, and I was cowering at this point. At full height, he towered above me, a dark mass of pale skin that contrasted with the sharp black of his hair and clothes. The top of my head only reached his shoulder. Considering how startlingly slender he was, I began to wonder if he was really as strong as all the hype suggested.

Sakura ran over to me and began to stutter out apologizes, and attempt to extricate me from the situation. I had decided he couldn't be that great, I was SURE I could take him. I wasn't all that strong, but he looked so delicate...

His eyes seemed held a darkness that surprised me. His features were sharply defined, and seemed to radiate disdain.

He was, however, undeniably attractive.

"So I'm really sorry and we'll be going now-"

Just then, he moved forward, shoved Sakura out of the way, and swung his fist directly at my nose.

Sakura screamed at an inhumanly high pitch. I nearly tripped over my own feet in my attempt to dodge, and it was successful, until I stumbled into someone behind me. I looked up, hoping for someone who'd help- but they shoved me right back toward's Sasuke. Must have been one of his friends. My heart was beating painfully hard, and it took me a moment to notice that the kids in the cafeteria had surrounded us.

I managed to block another punch with my arms, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm and pulling him close in an attempt to catch him off guard. "Damn, what an asshole! It's just clothes!" I screamed in my head, letting fly with the fist not occupied with holding his arm.

It collided with his jaw, and he grunted at the force of it, his eyes widening in shock and then narrowing in complete, total anger. He looked ready to strangle me.

He twisted out of my grip and got a hold on my hair, pulling until I thought he was intending to rip off my scalp, before kicking my knees out and slamming my face down onto the hard, unforgiving tiles. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered why no one had broken us up yet.

He lifted my head once more, intending to break my nose. As he shifted to a position by my side, to provide more force, I braced myself for some serious pain...

But it never happened. I was in a agony induced haze, tears leaking from my eyes, (when you get hit in the nose, you cry, regardless of whether you're Naruto or not. It's just how it works) and I didn't even register it when one of our teachers pulling Sasuke off of me. Sakura immediatly ran to me.

"She's crying," I thought absently, as she pulled me off the ground.

Our math teacher, Mr. Sarutobi, was barely able to hold him back, but he was managing.

After that, I tried to avoid Sasuke as best I could, considering him a loose cannon. When I passed him the next day, he had a large bruise on his cheek from my fist. I felt a surge of pride.

A week after that, we got into another fight, but it was different this time. He seemed to be leaving more openings open for me to land a punch or kick on him, but at the time, I was just happy that I got to beat the shit out of him. He didn't do it publicly though; he'd corner me in a bathroom or empty classroom. I figured he just wanted to do it that way so that no teachers could stop him from pummeling me.

So, usually when I saw him walking down the halls or in class, he was riddled with bruises, and so was I. Sakura became seriously worried and told me to talk to the school counselor. I could've easily told someone he was bullying me. I probably could've gotten him expelled, but I didn't. I didn't want to.

It was FUN.

It was fun and exciting and a little bit wrong but I didn't care. I don't think he did either.

We were quickly falling into a pattern. We ignored each other for the most part, but then we'd usually meet up, unplanned, during lunch break and just provoke each other.

Then I guess sexual tension just build and build and lets just say I lost my virginity in a bathroom.

So now I'm watching Sasuke flirt with the cheerleader Yamanaka Ino, who's giggling her little blonde head off, obviously glad that he's acknowleging her. I slammed my locker door so hard it threated to break.

"Don't let him get to you, Naruto, thats what he wants." Sakura said from her locker, beside mine.

"How? How do I not let that get to me?" I asked angrily. "And shouldn't it bother you, too? You hate Ino!"

"You know he's only interested in you. It doesn't bother me because I know he doesn't care for her. He's just trying to make you jealous."

"It's working!" I growled. I was pissed. He's such an asshat!

Yeah. An asshat.

Sasuke began to walk away, leaving Ino standing by her locker with a grin on her face. I jogged to catch up with him, my bag hitched on my shoulder.

"Sasuke! We need to talk." I told him when I caught up. He cast me a fleeting glance.

"No, we don't." he said in his coldest voice. "Go away."

"What's going on? Why're you so upset?" I tried to laugh to ease the tension and stumbled over my feet, managing to clutch onto his arm at the last moment to keep from falling.

"Clumsy idiot," he grumbled, helping me stand up straight. "Why don't you go bother someone else? Like Sakura?"

I frowned. "Is THAT what this is about? You're jealous of me spending time with-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders and threw me against the wall of the hallway.

"Me? Jealous?" the way he laughed made it obvious that he was. "Don't be silly, Naruto. You're so..." he trailed off, and began smile, the look in his dark eyes softening. "You're so stupid, sometimes..."

And then we were kissing. Its as easy as that. Maybe Sasuke just has a weak spot for me being pinned against the wall, but thats how we usually make up.

The hall had emptied without us noticing; the sound of the bell not taking our attention from each other.

"Hey, lets go to your place after school..."

"I can't believe you were jealous," I chuckled, only to be silenced by a bite to my collar bone.

"I told you, I wasn't jealous!" Sasuke insisted, running his fingers gently through my golden locks. Sasuke knew I was a bit sensitive about him touching my hair after our first fight.

"Yes you...anf...were," I managed to gasp out from between Sasukes assaulting lips. "Hey, hand me the lube."

Sasuke shifted from his straddling position to reach for the bedside table, giving me the opening to smack his ass with a resounding slap. It made Sasuke jump and growl softly, wiggling it away from my reach. Beside the bottle was my radio, which was softly playing Pink Floyd.

"Hey, don't be like that," I laughed, pulling him back towards me. He complied and tossed the lubricant.

As I sat up and squeezed some onto my fingers, Sasuke went down on me. I didn't notice what he was doing, preocuppied by the texture of the lubricant, until I felt his hot breath gently blowing against my soft member.

"Ahh..." I put my hand on his head, forgetting that my fingers were coated in sticky lubricant. I discreetly tried wiping the rest off onto his hair without him noticing, but...he noticed.

"What are you-" he put his hand on mine and narrowed his eyes when it came back sticky. "Why is my hair greasy..." His eyes then traveled to that cruel, betraying bottle of lubricant, piecing it together. "Goddamn it, Naruto."

"It was an accident?" I said, hoping I could dig myself out and still manage to get laid.

He sat back on his heels and got a big glob of it off his hair onto his fingers. He looked at me, moved forward and rubbed it on the top of my head.

"Okay, I deserved that." I muttered.

I sighed softly, lying back against the pillows of my bed as Sasuke reached behind and began preparing himself.

Sasuke was really getting into it, his eyes closed and his head tilted back; thrusting his fingers into himself. I slid my fingertips down his hard length, letting the nails scratch him lightly. He moaned and began twisting and pinching his nipples with his other hand.

He reached behind himself and began to stroke me, his palm covered in lubricant.

I thrust up lightly into his grip, enjoying the feeling of sliding through his slick palm.

"Eager, are we?" he asked, a teasing tone sneaking into his voice. I grunted in affirmation, and he grinned. Not releasing his hold on me, he positioned me at his entrance and slowly, exquisitely, slid down onto my length, letting out a moan as he did.

I groaned when I felt him clench slightly around me, his body so hot and soft and tight.. He placed his hands on my abdomen to steady himself, letting his head fall back as he began to move.

Sasuke let himself ride me for a few ecstasy engulfed moments before leaning down to thrusting his tongue into my mouth. He tasted vaguely of soda and something addictive and intoxicating. I gripped his slender hips and started thrusting up into him, causing him to latch onto my neck, sucking and biting.

I moaned when he bit down on my collar bone, fisting my hand in his hair, scraping my nails down his back with my other. His light skin was so beautifully marred with bruises and scars, his sweet body taking everything I was giving to him...

Those soft, red lips, made for sin...

"Unf- You jackass..." he grumbled when I flipped him over onto his back.

I shrugged, "Fuck, I'm close, just a second.." I murmured, beginning to slam into him at an unfair pace, feeling sweat run down my face and drip onto him.

The headboard was banging against the wall with each thrust and Sasuke cried out at the force, and I thought about slowing down for a second, until he moaned and began to jerk himself off.

I was just about as close to climaxing as you can get, and it only took 3 or 4 more hard, deep thrusts for me to come, gripping Sasuke so tightly I was sure it'd bruise.

Glancing down, I saw he had his own seed splattered lightly over his stomach and chest. He was gasping for air, eyes half closed and a small blush darkening his cheeks. He made a soft noise when I pulled out of him.

I gathered him in my arms, and lay down with him.

I rubbed my nose against his gently, smiling

A/N I hope you liked the squishy ending

I hope you liked the whole thing, actually c: Tokumei no Chosha here, and this is one story I can GUARANTEE will have a second chapter. Please review if you like, its very motivating :)


End file.
